The specification relates to audio reproduction devices. In particular, the specification relates to attaching a mass port to an audio reproduction device for tuning a frequency response of the audio reproduction device.
A user may listen to music using a pair of headphones. The user may like to improve sound quality in the pair of headphones. For example, a first user may like to increase bass in the sound while a second user may like to reduce bass in the sound. It may be desirable to provide headphones to users that satisfy each individual user's personal preference.